


Coffee

by WyYeuw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, touka and yoshimura show up but only for a few lines so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyYeuw/pseuds/WyYeuw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His first thought is, SHIT THAT'S HOT, and he starts fanning his tongue with his hand.<br/>His second thought is, I didn't know Kaneki started taking sugar cubes in his coffee. Still bitter, though.<br/>His third thought is, Those weren't sugar cubes."</p><p>For the kink meme prompt: "Hide samples Kaneki's coffee."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://tokyoghoulkink.dreamwidth.org/1408.html?thread=33664#cmt33664) kink meme prompt:  
> "Hide samples Kaneki's coffee.
> 
> you feel where I'm coming from with this"

_Ring-tling._  
  
The trill of bells rings out as the cafe door swings open.  
  
"Yo, Kaneki!" Hide greets with a grin as he steps in, a nearly-neon spot among the soft latte colors of Anteiku. He strolls over to the bar and plops down on the seat right in front of Kaneki, dropping his bag on the counter. The latter sets the coffee he was just sipping down with a clatter.  
  
"Hide! What are you doing here?" Kaneki asks, his uncovered eye wide open.  
  
Hide heaves a long and blown out sigh. "Well, seeing as my best friend hasn't talked to me for the past week," and here he pauses to eye Kaneki, who suddenly develops a great interest in the wood patterns of the bar, "I decided I had to take action myself."  
  
"Sorry." Kaneki brushes his hand over his chin as he replies, "I've just been really busy here with Anteiku..."   
  
"Hmm." Hide raises an eyebrow as he casts a glance over the empty tables of the cafe, but leaves it at that. "Where're the others?"  
  
"Touka and the manager are out buying more supplies," Kaneki answers. The cafe goes quiet once more, and Kaneki starts to fidget--there are moments of silence with Hide, but they've always been easy and relaxed. This time, he can feel the tension in the air.  
  
Both Kaneki and his cup rattle when Hide drops his face onto the bar. Blond locks remain still as the boy lies there.  
  
"...Hide?"  
  
The blond slowly looks up. "Kaneki..." He says, eyebrows furrowed and eyes intense. Kaneki's shoulders stiffen when Hide grabs his hands. "Just remember: Rabbits die if they get lonely."  
  
Kaneki rolls his eye and relaxes his shoulders as Hide grins once more. He swats Hide on his head and picks his coffee up to take another sip and then--  
  
 _Ring-tling._  
  
"Ah, welcome!" Kaneki quickly puts his coffee down once more and gives Hide an apologetic glance, and then rushes to greet the customers who just walked in. Hide gives him a two fingered salute before propping his head up on his hands to watch his friend go to work.   
  
Soon Hide gets thirsty--he actually was planning on buying a drink when he came here--but decides against calling Kaneki over. Judging from his furrowed brow as he starts brewing the customers' drinks, Hide thinks that Kaneki must still be having trouble getting his coffee up to cafe standards--Hide doesn't want to make him busier than he already is. Instead, he glances at Kaneki's left-behind coffee and thinks,  _Eh. Why not?_ before downing the cup in one gulp.  
  
His first thought is,  _SHIT THAT'S HOT,_  and he starts fanning his tongue with his hand.   
  
His second thought is, _I didn't know Kaneki started taking sugar cubes in his coffee. Still bitter, though._  
  
His third thought is,  _Those weren't sugar cubes._  
  
Hide heres something that vaguely sounds like Kaneki saying goodbye to the other customers, and somewhat registers the k-chik of the door again. He's still smacking his lips in an attempt to place the heavy taste when Kaneki comes back.   
  
"Sorry about that," Kaneki says as he walks back behind the bar. "What else did you ne--" His hand and words both freeze mid-air when he spots his empty coffee cup. He gulps and looks at Hide--Hide, who's still licking his lips. Hide, who he still isn't sure completely believes the car accident story--Hide, who likes to watch TV shows on ghouls--Hide, who's liked playing detective ever since they were little kids, Hide, who's stayed with him for who knows how long and knows him like the back of his hand Hide who--  
  
Hide, who asks him, "Were those cinammon cubes? Or nutmeg?" And then laughs before Kaneki can reply. "Dude, that's gross."   
  
Kaneki laughs in return, and lightly shoves him. "I can't believe you have to nerve to steal my coffee and then insult my taste."  
  
"I have the nerve because it's true!" The two chuckle once more, and then Hide checks his watch. "Ah shoot, I have to meet with the student committee members today."  
  
"Busy as always, huh?" Kaneki says in a too-nonchalant tone that makes Hide pause in getting up. "Huh? What is it, Hide?"  
  
Hide scans the cafe again. As far as he can tell, nobody else is around--the two customers earlier must've ordered their drinks to-go. And so, he leans over the bar and gives Kaneki a quick peck on his lips. He starts grinning while their lips are still together.   
  
"What was that for?" Kaneki asks with a blush after Hide just barely pulls away. He can't help but grin, too, when he sees Hide's rosy smile.  
  
"Rabbits aren't the only ones who can get lonely, y'know."   
  
"Hide..."  
  
"Ahaha, fine, fine, I'll stop with the rabbit jokes." Hide slings his bag over his shoulder and readjusts his headphones. "But seriously, I'm always here for you, 'kay?"  
  
Kaneki nods and gestures for Hide to lean in again. He happily does so, and gets a light kiss in return. "Thanks, Hide."  
  
"Hehe. Well, I'm off. I'll be back, though! Don't think you can get rid of me so easily!"  
  
Hide can hear Kaneki's soft laugh even as the cafe door closes behind him. He lingers there for a second--he can still taste that heavy aftertaste on his lips. He thinks it's only gotten stronger, gamier. He glances back at the store behind him, but he's broken from his reverie when he hears footsteps approaching.   
  
"Nagachika?"  
  
"Ah, Touka, Mr. Manager! Nice to see you guys."  
  
"The shop should be open, please, you can go in if you want--unless that guy's not doing his job right..."  
  
"Oh no, no, I was just leaving! Sorry for blocking your way, those bags must be heavy. Well, I'll see you guys soon!"  
  
\-------------------  
  
"Kaneki."  
  
"..."  
  
"You remember what I said before, right? If he finds out-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure... I know. I'm sure. I'll be careful."        


End file.
